


Blood and Fur

by fanflock



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars always did have a bad habit for biting off more than he could chew.<br/>[ Monster AU ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple of months ago; finally cross posted from tumblr (thekingkez) Monster AUs, man.

Lars had always been quite proud of his tastes, and with good reason. Over the centuries, he’d become quite adept at finding only the finest of prey; rich blood from pretty faces, spilling onto his bed sheets. When Lars ate, he made sure it was a feast.

Others would call him pretentious. He simply called them standards.

He was particularly pleased with his find tonight. Tall, blonde, all wrapped up in a tight little t-shirt and those god sent skinny jeans. He introduced himself as Scott, and though Lars didn’t usually care for putting a name to his dinner he found himself wanting for more of that voice. The scratch of his stubble against his neck was the final straw that had Lars pulling the man out of that dingy bar by the belt loops.

They only made it as far as the back alley before the hunger really set in. Lars could feel the blood pumping beneath fragile skin, the rushed beat of his heart pumping in his ears. Scott was rough, catching his lip on one of Lars’ fangs. The blood that spilt between them sent Lars over the edge, and in a single sweep of superhuman strength, he had his conquest pinned against the alley wall, teeth sunken deep into the taut muscle of his neck.

The taste was everything Lars had imagined, and he relished in the way his mouth filled with rich blood and… hair? His eyes flew open just in time to catch sight of golden fur, stained red, before he was flung back. The opposite wall caught him with a satisfying crack (Lars couldn’t tell if that was the bricks or his back) and he dropped to the ground. Dazed, he had no time to react before his arms were pinned against the concrete by hands that were more akin to paws, by a person who was now more akin to a beast.

The creature formerly known as Scott loomed above him, eyes bright and wild. He was somewhere between a man and a wolf, with ears pointed back and claws digging into Lars’ wrists. His once welcoming lips pulled back in a snarl, showing off a full mouth of teeth, bared to attack. His neck and lip were still stained with that delicious red. Lars was still as it dripped onto his coat.

For once in his life, the vampire was in shock, and terrified, and perhaps a little turned on.

But in this situation, with a pissed off werewolf staring him down and no way to defend himself, there were more important things at hand. As Scott’s grip tightened, Lars knew he had to act fast.

“My…” he wheezed. Scott glared. “What big eyes you have…?”


End file.
